1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting device for a shower head assembly, more particularly to a connecting device for connecting a shower head assembly to a wall-mount water supplying pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional adapter 1 for connecting a shower head assembly 3 to a wall-mount water supplying pipe 2 is shown to have an internally threaded surface 101 which engages threadedly an externally threaded surface 201 of the pipe 2, and an outlet port 103 which extends radially of the pipe 2. A tubular connector 102 is disposed to fluidly communicate the outlet port 103 with a hose 301 of the shower head assembly 3. However, in assembly, since the outlet port 103 is turned with the screwing of the internally threaded surface 101 to the externally threaded surface 201, the outlet port 103 and the tubular connector 102 may not be positioned at a predetermined lower position parallel to the wall, thereby adversely affecting the appearance. In order to position the outlet port 103 at the predetermined lower position, the internally threaded surface 101 is not fully engaged with the externally threaded surface 201, thereby resulting in a clearance therebetween and leakage of water through the clearance.